How Far Will Love Go?(Kakashi Love)
by VelvetRose22
Summary: Azami was found outside the burning village of Sound with all her memories erased and a strange seal with a curse over her heart by Leaf ninja. She now has to live outside the leaf Village in fear that the man who she claims was chasing her will come and take her away. That's until she joins the Academy and gets on squad 7 with Kakashi and Obito, who like her for who she is now
1. Chapter 1 (In the Beginning)

Run...I have to keep running or he'll get me! Why does my heart hurt, why is this man chasing me? All I remember is that I was standing in a burning village, why was I there? Where am I running to? Mind clouded with fear I crash into something. Looking around I see that I'm in a field, what did I hit? Looking up in front me I see a man with golden yellow hair, big blue eyes, and a headband with a leaf symbol on it.

"Please you have to help me, he's coming after me!"

I scream at the man and he quickly looks past me. Eyes growing wide without hesitation the man scoops me in his arms and brakes into a sprint. I pass out.

 **Minato's POV**

Back at Konoha I barge into Lord Hokage's office holding an unconscious little girl.

"I found her running always from the Hidden Sound Village, the place was engulfed in flames."

Gently I set her down on the Hokage's desk.

"She claimed to have seen someone, said he was after her."

Lord Hokage rises and examines the little girl, I also take the time to look at her. By her size I'd say she's no older than 7. Softly I brush a curl of copper hair off her small face.

"Did you see anyone?"

A familiar voice appears behind me so I turn.

"I did not Jiraiya Sensei, I even scouted to make sure."

Suddenly the little girl arches her back and begins to scream in agony, grabbing at her chest. Gazing at the girl I see black markings coming out the top of her shirt. So cutting open her shirt we all gasp in shock.

"It's a seal!"

Jiraiya stands close studding the seal that directly on top her heart.

"It's not stable, it must have been put on recently."

That seal...it's a seal used for demons.

"So what do we do with her?"

I ask and the girl goes limp.

"We don't know what or why the seal was put there but she could be a danger to the village."

Lord Hokage sits back at his desk.

"So what, we just put her back? We don't even know if she's a danger, or if she even came form the village."

Anger begins to fill me, suddenly Jiraiya lifts up the girl.

"Well I guess I'll have to watch over her, I live outside the Village so it only makes sense."

Lord Hokage hesitates but then nods. They know something I don't.

 **Jiraiya's POV**

It's been a week since I've taken this girl back to my place. Attached to her waist was a ninja headband with a music note on it, there's no doubt whatever destroyed the Sound Village is sealed inside of her. The mark in the center is what concerns me the most. It's a curse put there by Orochimaru. Was that the man chasing her? Entering my guest room Ii see her sitting up.

"Hi there kiddo, my names Jiraiya, what's yours?"

I'm not quite sure how to talk to little kids so I try to be as calm and gentle as possible.

"M..my name?"

She softly speaks rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Do you remember it?"

Shutting her eyes she cringes holding her head.

"I can't remember anything!"

She screams. Interesting so her memories whipped out. Smiling nicely I pat her head.

"Hey, don't stress it kid."

 **Azami's POV**

"So are you ready to start learning how to be a ninja?"

Standing at the doors of the Academy my stomach churns.

"Don't you think it's a little late to start, everyone almost done already."

My father or Jiraiya the _Toad Sage_ chuckles patting my head.

"I taught you way more that you need, trust me you'll be the one who's ahead."

Smiling widely at him he gives me a tight squeeze.

"I'll be here when it let's out, knock em dead sweetie."

Opening the doors I step inside. The moment the doors behind me close I feel all eyes on me.

"Well hello there, what is your name?"

The teacher flashes me a pearly white grin.

"Azami."

I softly say biting my lip nervously.

"Hello Azami, we were just about to pick squad members, go ahead and take a seat next to Obito."

Glancing around I see a boy with black spiky hair and orange goggles waving me over. Also on top the goggles is a leaf headband. Letting out my breath I've been holding I slowly make my way to Obito. Feeling a certain pair of eyes I glace at the person behind Obito and see a boy with a mask that covers his mouth and nose with light grey hair that defines gravity. He too wears a leaf headband making it so that a few stands of hair fall between his eyes. Why is he looking at me with such sharp eyes? Smiling nicely at the boy he blushes and quickly looks away. Ha. Next to Obito he laughs and scratches the back of his head.

"Wow, you're really pretty Azami!"

"Don't make me laugh loser."

The boy behind Obito says and Obito turns waving a fist at him.

"Oh shut up Kakashi you're just jealous!"

"Why you little."

Kakashi and Obito are almost head to head, I could basically see the electricity between them.

"That's enough you two, I'm about to announce whose on whose team."

Obito crosses his arms and faces the front while Kakashi rolls his eyes. Hmm, i wonder whose team I'll be on. I look around the room and see all kinds of faces. Who knows!

"Alright and on squad 7 is; Obito, Azami,"

Obito jumps up with excitement.

"YES!"

"And Kakashi."

"What?"

Both boys say in unison. Oh great, I'm stuck with two boys who already want to beat each other. This should be fun...

"Here is the list to where each squad will meet their Sensies tomorrow, class dismissed."

Rising to my feet I leave a bickering Obito and an annoyed Kakashi to go look at the list. Once I know where to meet our sensei I follow the crowed of kids out the building. Outside I scan for a large man with big white hair. Where are you dad? Sitting at a bench I mess with my own leaf ninja headband, he must have forgotten what time the Academy lets out, well it did let out early.

Watching the sun set I decide that father forgot about me so I go to stand up.

"What are you still doing here?"

Looking up I see a man with golden yellow hair and big blue eyes smiling down at, next to him is that Kakashi boy.

"My father said he'd meet me here when class let out...I think he forgot."

I sigh to myself, I swear if he's doing his "research" I'll open up a can of...

"Who's your father?"

The man ask patting Kakashi's head, kakashi quickly brushes him off.

"Jiraiya."

At the sound of my dads name the man shows a spark of realization in both my dads name and in me. Do I know him?

"Hey Kakashi, why don't you walk this young lady home?"

Kakashi stares up at the man as if he's just slapped him in the face. Wow, how nice.

"I'll see you home when you're done."

The man smiles at me then departs leaving Kakashi and I alone.

"Well, let's go."

Kakashi flatly says waiting for me to move, I walk past him towards the village gates.

"Wait why are we leaving the village?"

"Because that's where I live."

I don't bother being nice if he isn't going to return the favor. After a long moment of silence we're almost there.

"Was that man your father?"

I ask making Kakashi stop in his tracks. He stares at the ground.

"No."

Well okay...We stay silent the rest of he way. At my house I thank Kakashi but he just walks away. This squad should be fun. Inside the house I see my father writing stuff down.

"Thanks for meeting me out side the Academy Jiraiya!"

I stand in front him with my arms cross.

"OHH! I knew I'd forgotten something and hey, I'm your father young lady!"

Rolling my eyes I takes my shoes off.

"A father would't forget his own daughter!"

My dad gets up and opens up the fridge pulling out a Popsicle.

"I'll make it up to ya kiddo."

He splits the Popsicle and hands me a stick.

"This time it better be good."

I giggle and take a bite out of it shocking my teeth.

"So who's all on you're squad?"

Sitting next to him I sort out his papers.

"Obito and Kakashi?"

My father begins to laugh. Whats so funny?


	2. Chapter 2(Meeting the Team)

**Hope you enjoy! Also, I DO NOT own Naruto! ;3**

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to meet your Sensei?"

Adjusting my headband I check to make sure I have all my kunai and shuriken.

"I'm sure dad, I don't want you to embarrass me."

Especially in front of Kakashi. The last thing I need is to be teased that my fathers weird.

"Well okay then Azami, remember what I taught you."

Waving him bye I leave the house and head towards the spot I'm supposed to meet my Sensei. Back at the Academy I find the room and see that I'm the first one here. You'd think living outside the village I'd be the last one to show, but oh well. Taking a seat I rest my head back to wait. Minutes go by. Sighing sleepily I decide to occupy my time by singing a new song I've learned. So closing my eyes I softly begin to sing getting caught in my own world. Singing the last words I let the tune flow out of my head before opening my eyes. Eyes open I see Obito, Kakashi, and the man from yesterday staring at me in a trance. When did they get here? Crap I knew I shouldn't have sung. Clearing my throat they seem to snap out of it.

"Whoa, when did you get here Kakashi?"

Obito says looking around. How long where they there? I hope I'm not in trouble..

"That's some voice of yours."

The man with the pretty eyes says still shaking off my voice.

"Thanks."

I shyly say biting my lip.

"Hey! Are you our Sensei?"

Obito shouts pointing at the man who gives a friendly smile.

"I sure am, names Minato Namikaze."

Out on a roof top Minato Sensei sits on a railing as Kakashi, Obito, and I sit in front of him.

"Okay so to begin with we should probably introduce ourselves. Obito let's start with you, first introduce yourself with your full name, your likes and dislikes, hobbies, and your dreams."

Everyone turns their attention to the energetic boy as he begins.

"Well my name is Obito Uchiha and I like to eat ramen. I dislike...Kakashi and my hobbies are training to be the best once my sharingan awakens and my dream is to one day become Hokage so that everyone will see how great I am!"

Minato Sensei stares wide eyed at Obito and I just giggle at how excited and confident he is. Though Kakashi just rolls his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure with practice you can one day become Hokage."

Minato ruffles Obitos hair and Obito chuckles scratching the back of his head.

"Okay Kakashi, you'er next."

Kakashi acts the least interested as if he thinks he's better than all of us. What a jerk.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have no intentions on telling you my likes and dislikes and as for my dream...I have a few hobbies."

All sweatdropped Obito mutters.

"Wow Kakashi, you're boring."

Hiding my giggles Kakashi punches Obito on the back of the head making a knot swell.

"Alright, that's enough, let's let the lovely lady have her turn."

Realizing its my turn I stop giggling and straighten my poster.

"I'm Azami...I like toads and singing and my dislikes are the pervy books my father writes because he forgets about me. My hobbies are tranning to master my skills and for my dream...my dream is to remember who my past self was and discover who I really am."

Taking a deep breath I blast a huge smile. Everyone's quite...Looking at their faces I even have Kakashi staring at me. Did I say something bad? Suddenly I hear Mianto Sensei chuckle so I look over and see him beaming down at me.

"That's some future you're looking into. I'm sure just like Obito you can accomplish it."

Blushing I twist a strand of hair around my finger.

"Well now that we are all antiquated we'll start our first little exercise tomorrow at the tranning grounds...oh and you might want to skip breakfast, you might puke."

Wide eyed all three of us look at each other. He can't really make us work that hard...can he? I mean Jiraiya's worked me that hard before but that's so that I can be equal with everyone else. Waving us off Minato Sensei jumps off the roof top.

"No, breakfast! I'll die if I don't eat my ramen!"

Obito starts but Kakashi just stares at me. He's stared at me ever since I told them about myself.

"Do you have a problem Kakashi?"

I blurt out aggravated that he's probably judging me. His cheeks turn a pale pink and he slightly looks away, but what comes out his mouth just shocks me.

"I don't know who you are just showing up like this, but all of us here has been through the academy to earn becoming a ninja...so don't slow us down."

Wow...Did he just put me lower than Obito...Clenching my fist I bite my lip to keep my threats controlled.

"Just because I didn't go to the academy doesn't mean I haven't worked hard too, I've earned this headband and you know what, I'm probably stronger than you!"

Rolling his eyes Kakashi stands and makes an exit leaving me sitting there so angry I might cry.

"Hey, don't listen to Kakashi he's just a jerk."

Obito sits on the side of me with a huge smile.

"Since we can't eat breakfast, how about you and I go get some ramen?"

Releasing my breath I give my cute closed eyed smile.

"Sure thing Obito!"

At the Ramen shop Obito orders us both the barbecue pork ramen since it's my first time at this stand. To my surprising, it's really good! I could see why Obito gets it a lot, he's already eating three bowls!

"I haven't seen you around, are you knew here?"

Obito starts while slurping his ramen.

"No, I live outside the village with my dad."

"Outside the village, why?"

Ah the same question Kakashi asked...unfortunately I can't tell them it's because I have a demon trapped inside me and Lord Hokage thinks I'm a threat to the village. Though thanks to my dad I've learned to control my inner feelings so that I am now alowed to vist the village.

"I'm not sure, it's just where I grew up I guess."

Nodding Obito takes out his money bag so I go to take mine out as well.

"No need, it's on me."

Winking at me I 'm baffled.

"No, you don't have to do that Obito."

Chuckling he scratching the back of his head.

"I don't but I will!"

Paying for the both of us I greatly thank him for the meal.

"There you are Azami, you had me worried!"

Looking behind us I see a tall man with big white hair. Wow, he actually came...

"Oh Hi dad."

I simply say going to continue my conversation with Obito but he's completely struck by my father.

"This one of you're little team mates?"

Nodding I introduce Obito to my father.

"Obito this is my father Jiraiya, Dad, Obito."

Chuckling my father pats Obito's head.

"Nice to meet you kid, anyway, are you ready Azami it's getting pretty late."

Waving Obito bye I thank him once more for the meal as I follow my father out of the village.

 **Soon to be Updated!**


	3. Chapter 3(Beginners Test!)

Waking up around 5:30 I change into my training clothes that consist of Skin tight black pants, a netted undershirt with a pale blue and grey sleeveless shirt on top. Slipping on my sandals I grab my kunai pouch and exit the house. It's still really dark outside so I'm cautious my whole way into the village. Approaching the training grounds I see that everyone is already their.

"Morning Azami."

Obito yawns rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning everyone."

I smile and Minato sensei smiles back, Kakashi on the other hand looks like he's still asleep. Waiting for dawn Obito, Minato sensei, and I pass the time talking about random stuff as Kakashi complains about us talking to loud.

"Alright guys, lets get started shall we? Your mission today is to retrieve these two bells from me."

He pulls out two bells making them jingle against each other.

"But there's only two bells?"

I say scanning the three of us.

"Correct Azami, the person who doesn't retrieve a bell by noon won't be having lunch and will be tied to the log."

What? Why would he do that? This team is already unstable as it is. I can get a bell no problem but it's Kakashi and Obito I'm worried about.

"Ready...Set...go!"

Minato Sinsei says and we all spread out into the trees. Okay so there has to be a trick to this bell game, but what is it? Hiding out in a tree I keep an eye on Minato Sensei. He's just standing their with his guard down, now might be my chance. Suddenly Obito jumps out of the trees kunai in hand heading right towards Minato. He's going to do it! Right as Obito reaches Minato with a sure hit, Minato sensei grabs Obito and turns the Kunai on him.

"So fast!"

I whisper in shock. Obito doesn't even register whats happened.

"You have the intent to Kill witch is great, but you lack in all the other skills it takes to be a true shinobi."

Struggling against his grip Mianto sensei tosses Obito to the side.

"Come on guys, you have to think, Why would there only be two bells when there are three squad members?!"

Looking in my direction I quickly escape. He's seen me. Why is there two bells?

It's almost noon and none of us have gotten a hold of a bell. Kakashi's come close enough to touch one but between him and Obito, Minato sensei keeps predicting their moves. Me on the other hand, I've just been sitting and watching, trying to understand. Come on Azami you're smarter than this! I feel chakra behind me so I grab a kunai and turn to stab who ever is behind me. Grabbing my wrist Kakashi knock the weapon out of my hand.

"Kakashi...you scared me!"

Panting I slightly blush at how close we are. Wait..

"What do you want?"

Scanning our surrounding Kakashi messes with the halter that holds his sword.

"Look, the only way we're going to get a hold of those bells is if we use teamwork."

T...teamwork? Is that the world I've been trying to think of? Wait...Kakashi wants to team up with me, I thought he hated me? My stomach churns in many knots at the thought of Kakashi liking me...

"What about Obito?"

Letting go of my wrist he slightly sighs.

"We...could ask him to join...I guess."

Nodding in approval we go and find Obito.

"What, I don't want to team up with you! Come on Azami lets you and I get together, you don't want to be with this jerk."

"You Idiot, you don't appreciate anything!"

Kakashi goes to hit Obito but I step in between them.

"Kakashi's right Obito, if we're going to get any of the two bells it will take all three of us."

Obito looks form Kakashi to me with sadness.

"Fine, but only because Azami believes this will work."

Smiling I turn to Kakashi.

"So whats the plan?"

* * *

Spotting out Minato sensei, I go through the plan once more in my head. I have to create a diversion so that Kakashi and Obito can do their part. This should be easy. Dropping down I stand in front of Minato.

"I was wondering where you had gone to."

He smiles changing his poster to defensive, I glance at the bells attached to his waist.

"Obito and Kakashi have just came at you without a plan, but this time I'll show you how its really done."

Amused Minato sensei chuckles.

"I'd love to see what Jiraiya's taught you."

Getting ready to charge I bite my thumb letting the blood drip to the ground.

"This one I've learned on my own."

Smirking I make several hand signs before pressing them to the ground. Suddenly the ground beneath me quivers telling me its under my control.

"Earth style: ground control no Jutsu!"

Focusing my chakra into making small mountains I send them after Minato who dodges them by jumping back until he's at the waters edge. Just as I want him to.

"Incredible, but not quick enough!"

Giggling I shake the ground that's begun to travel up my arm.

"Why are you laughing?"

He is now curious, but I'm not done. Sliding my feet I command the ground to grab Mianto sensei's feet so that he can't move. Trapped he struggles but before he gets free I yell.

"Now!"

As soon as I say it Kakashi and Obito emerge out of the water with clones and attack Mianto sensei. They've got the bells!

"We got them!"

Obito jumps up and down bell in hand.

"We got you Minato Sensei!"

Chuckling Mianto sensei looks at me then at the two boys.

"Well done guys, you've actually figured it out, but unfortunately you don't have a bell Azami so you'll be skipping out on lunch."

Biting my lip I smile hiding my disappointment.

"That's fine, at lest we pass right?"

Nodding Minato pulls out rope. Great I get to be tied to a log and not have lunch...

"Here."

Kakashi walks up to me holding the bell out to me.

"What?"

Blushing Kakashi places the bell in my hand.

"I'm not going to eat while you're tied to a log, I was raised to treat girls better than that."

Stomach churning again I mess with the bell.

"T...thanks Kakashi."

Shrugging he looks at Minato Sensei.

"Well, okay..."

"No Kakashi, I'll take this one for the team. It was you're idea and all I did was jump out water, plus, I can go without eating."

Obito tosses the bell at Kakashi who stares at him in disbelieve.

"Tie me up Sensei!"

Minato Sensei slowly ties up Obito.

"Well this is mighty strange, but this shows a lot about this team."

Kakashi rolls his eyes at Obito and begins to eat his lunch.

"You're still a loser."

Picking at my food I wonder what's up with the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4(Blossoming Ninja)

It's the day before we go on our fist big mission to deliver an important message to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Minato Sensei wants us to train today so I've woken up early to gather my things.

"What's with the long face kiddo?"

My father ask drinking and writing stuff down at the table.

"I don't know, I don't feel so well."

Since I've woken up there's been a tight pain at the bottom of my stomach that I can't seem to shake off.

"I'm sure it's just you're nerves sweetie."

Feeling a sudden urge of anger I clench my fist.

"I'M NOT NERVOUS!"

I yell tears leaking down my face. What the hell is wrong with me? Looking at my father I see shock on his face.

"What?"

I growl throwing open the door.

"Have a nice day..."

He gently says as I slam the door behind me. Grabbing a hold of my side I groan. The hell?

At the training grounds Minato Sensei makes us practice throwing our Kunai. Tossing a kunai a Kakashi my stomach tightens and I drop to my knees.

"Azami!"

Kakashi rushes over to me helping me to my feet.

"I'm fine Kakashi...Minato sensei may I go to the restroom?"

Nodding I rush over to the restroom. Doing my business fear takes over me.

"Um...Sensei..."

Approaching Minato my body's shaking.

"What is it Azami?"

He looks at me with a concerned expression. How do I say this...

"I...um...when i went to the bathroom...there was blood..."

His eyes grow huge and his cheeks turn a pale pink which makes me panic.

"Am I dying?"

Chucking nervously he puts an arm around my shoulder.

"No, you're not dying...look come with me real quick."

Nodding he tells Obito and Kakashi to keep training while I follow him to what I'm guessing is his house.

"Kushina, are you home?"

Minato Sensei calls out and a lady answers him back.

"What is it Minato?"

A lady with long red hair comes in the room smiling at the both of us.

"This must be the famous Azami, Kakashi talks about."

Blushing I twist a strand of my hair. Wait, Kakashi talks about me...

"What's the matter Minato?"

Mianto sensei scratches the back of his head and coughs.

"Azami has a little problem that you might want to help her with."

A look of understanding forms on her face.

"I see, go ahead and get back to the others Minato, I'll take care of this."

Minato pats me on the head and leaves. That's when Mrs. Kushina explains to me that I am now a lady and to expect this "feeling" once a month and stuff that's complicated. Of course I cried and asked how to make it go away. That's when she went into a completely different subject I wasn't prepared for.

Mrs. Kushina walked me back to the training ground where Obito and Kakashi asked what was wrong. I refused to talk to them so Minato began to explain which made me want to cry so I asked to be dismissed. Back at home I approach my father.

"Hey dad?"

Flinching at my voice I shuffle my feet.

"You're back early Azami, is everything okay?"

Biting my lip I sigh.

"Can we go to the store?"

"The store? I just stocked the house with food."

Picking at my nails I take a deep breath.

"I need something else, please dad."

Giving in we head over the store.

"Azami, why are we in this area of the place?"

Standing in front of the feminine isle I scan over everything. Grabbing what I need I hold it tightly against my chest.

"Okay, I have what I need."

Reaching out to take it I hesitate, he takes a good look.

"Oh...already?"

Blushing I grow angry.

"I'm 13 dad..."

Awkwardly taking it from me he goes to pay.

"Yeah...I know...do you want to talk about it?"

Crossing my arms over my chest I shrug.

"Mrs. Kushina already talked to me about it."

"Oh...okay...good."

Back at home I call it an early day and go lay in bed. I'm really not looking forward to going on this mission now...

* * *

Waking up I shower and pack my bag with all the things I'll need for the mission. My fathers in the kitchen when I go to put my shoes on.

"Morning Azami, would you like some breakfast?"

Nodding I sit at the table as he places a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Are you excited for you're first mission?"

Shrugging I stuff my face.

"Well, you have a great Sensei so I'm sure everything's going to go smoothly."

Smiling I slip my sandals on.

"Thanks daddy."

Kissing him on the cheek I leave the house.

Meeting everyone outside the village I can feel the awkwardness between everyone.

"Morning Azami."

Minato Sensei waves at me but I just smile.

"Well now that we are all here we should start moving."

Obito and Minato take the lead while Kakashi and I stay in the back.

"Hey Azami?"

Kakashi and I walk at the same pace.

"Yes?"

He's silent for a while, I wonder what's bugging him.

"Well?"

Blushing he just shakes his head.

"It's nothing."

Well...okay.

I stay to myself for most of the day. Kakashi and Obito slightly argue because every time they start Minato shuts them down by saying I don't feel well, and I don't...

At sun down Mianto calls it a day and sets camp. Sitting by myself I mess with a Kunai.

"Minato Sensei..."

I softly call him over, he leaves the boys at the camp and comes sit next to me.

"What wrong Azami?"

"I need a bathroom."

Scratching his head he pats my back.

"There isn't a restroom close to here...I'm sorry Azami.."

Sighing I shrug.

"That's okay Sensei.."

In the morning we head out as soon as everyone's up. I feel slightly better but I have a bad feeling about today.

I've made it though the afternoon letting Obito and Kakashi cheer me up. It seems like when I'm involved they can get along perfectly...sometimes.

"I can hold your bag if you want me too."

Kakashi looks down at me not paying any attention to where he's walking.

"I'm fine Kakashi, I already told Obito I can carry my own stuff."

Kakashi glares at Obito who turns around and sticks out his tongue with a chuckle. I swear these two...Softly I begin to hum to myself, Kakashi at my side, our hands brushing against each other every so often. Thinking about yesterday I wonder what Kakashi wanted to tell me?

"MOVE OBITO!"

Minato Sensei yells pushing Obito away right as metal bars shoot out of the ground caging him up.

"Sensei!"

I scream as Kakashi steps in front me protectively. Obito confused as ever joins Kakashi's side.

"Be careful the Ninja who cast this Ninjustu is near!"

Mianto Sensei tries not to panic but I could feel the worry escaping him.

"There's no use, I have your Sensei so you're helpless."

A man with huge muscles jumps from out a tree in front of our caged Sensei, I can see he's controlling the cage with his chakra.

"What do you want?"

Obito blurts out grabbing for his Kunai. The man lets out a horrific laugh.

"I was just passing by when I saw your squad, thought I'd have a little fun, I think I'll start with the little cutie hiding behind you two."

My stomach drops to my toes as he licks his lips at me.

"You'll have to get through us first!"

Kakashi states and Obito agrees.

"Yeah! So you better just let our Sensei go and scramble or else we'll scramble you ourselves, Believe it!"

"Kakashi, Obito, you have to take Azami and get to somewhere safe, he's to strong!"

The man Chukles with amusement and stomps the ground.

"Oh how fun, a challenge, that's what I'm talking about!"

Slowly inching to us, Kakashi and Obito share a look.

"Yeah, okay, let's take this guy down."

To my surprise Kakashi and Obito start making hand signs. Obito finishes first with his fire ball Jutsu and then next Kakashi with his Chidori. The chirping of birds slightly irritates me but it's a powerful jutsu. The both charge after the man full speed. Waiting on the impact, it never comes. The man didn't just block their attacks but now he has them by their necks.

"Kakashi, Obito!"

Panic consumes me...this can't be happening...Tossing both boys to the ground they gasp for air unable to stand.

"Azami!"

I hear Kakashi choke.

"It's to late for her now Kid."

The man kicks Kakashi's side making him spit up blood.

"Stop it!"

I cry, tears streaming down my cheeks. What do I do! Come on Azami...Walking closer to me my bodies numb with fear.

 _Let us take over Mistress..._

A voice...more like two voices whispers in my head. What is this?

 _We're the demon sealed inside you Mistress...please let us help you..._

The...demon sealed inside me...I have no choice...I have to do something now! Letting this feeling of power over come me my hair begins to get lightly blown by a purple chakra. What is this power? Clenching my fist a sharp pain come from in my chest and I scream clawing at the now visible seal that's appeared over my heart. Why does it burn? Watching the center of the seal suddenly weird snake like marks begin to cover my body. The pain in unbearable! I pass out.

 **Minato's POV**

How could I've been so careless! Now I'm stuck in a cage that's eating all my chakra, Kakashi and Obito are lying on the ground and Azami's in danger. Looking over at Azami my eyes grow huge. Snake like marks cover her body and her eyes are now florescent yellow and her pupils are black slits, like a snakes.

"W...what are you?!"

The ninja takes a step back in fear.

"Look, I'm not in the best mood right now, I've found out that I am now a "Lady" and it makes me supper uncomfortable. Then you come in trap my Sensei and beat up my friends!"

There's multiple voices when she speaks. Is this the two headed demon coming out? Has the seal been broken? Watching her she pulls out two Kunai slamming them against each other, but there's no sound produced.

"AHHH!"

I look over at the ninja and see he's on his knees covering his ears.

"What is that awful sound!"

Turing the kunai upside down she slams them against each other again and this time the ninja arches his back spitting out blood. Walking up to the ninja she opens her palm and pulls a strand of Chakra out and ties him so that he can't escape.

"I have a surprise for you, I originate form the Hidden Sound Village, so unless you want to be deaf for the rest of you're life...or worst I'd let my Sensei go!"

Doing as she says the iron bars disappear into the ground dropping me to my knees. I'm to weak...My chakra is almost gone, but I have just enough energy to catch Azami before she passes out.

"Kakashi,Obito, are you guys okay?"

Looking over at them I see Kakashi helping Obito up.

"We're fine, what about Azami?"

Watching her marks retract back into the curse mark I slide her on my back and give a reassuring smile.

"She'll be just fine."

I wonder what triggered the two headed Demon, was it being in a life threatening situation? Dragging the ninja along with us we continue on our mission.

"Where is this guy from?"

Obito ask touching the chakra string.

"By the way he used his jutsu I'd say he's from the land of Iron."

"What was he doing all the way out here, was he after what we have?"

Kakashi constantly glances at Azami.

"No, there's no doubt he's a rouged ninja, he was just looking for a fight, and you all did absolutely well."

"But Kakashi and I just got our asses kicked, Azami is the one who went all crazy."

"What happened to her? What where those marks?"

Sighing I try my best to explain Azami's situation. At the Village hidden in the Sand I get Azami to the hospital as I take the boys to deliver the message and tend to the rouge ninja.

 **Azami's POV**

Waking up I begin to panic. Where am I? Sitting up I see that I'm in a hospital room. How did I get here, what happened to that Ninja...Sensei, Kakashi, Obito! I hang my feet off the bed trying to stand. I'm so weak...what happened? The last thing I remember was that the scary Ninja man was coming after me...then the voices...

"Oh you're finally up."

I hear Minato Sensei's voice so I look over at the door. At the door Minato Sensei smiles at me as Kakashi and Obito stand behind him each holding a little white flower.

"Lay back down Azami, you're body's still recovering."

Gently pushing me back on the bed I watch as Kakashi and Obito replace the flowers in a vase that's on the side of my bed.

"How long have I been out?"

I ask reaching up to touch the flowers.

"About four days, but don't worry we didn't do anything too fun without you!"

Obito chuckles. Four days...

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Kakashi questions, I shake my head.

"I remember the Scary Ninja coming after me..then I blacked out."

I don't mention the voices...I don't want to seem weird.

"You kicked that guys as..." Minato Sensei looks at Obito. "Butt!"

"I did..?" Nodding Minato Sensei pats my head.

"You used so much of your chakra you passed out."

How don't I remember all of this. _Let us take over_ Mistress...Was it the demon that took over my body? I remember seeing a purple chakra and usually my chakra's blue...A headache begins to form so I press on my temples.

"Come on guys lets let Azami rest."

Minato Sensei leads the boys to the door.

"Wait...Kakashi, Obito."

They both turn to look at me.

"...Thanks for trying to protect me..."

Obito Smiles wide and Kakashi nods.

"Just get some rest Azami."

* * *

It's been a month since we went on the mission to the Village of Sand and our missions have been way easier. We've basically been doing peoples chores but I'm okay with it, as long as I don't black out again. Father's tried explaining to me what's happened but it's so confusing I end up just nodding and waiting for him to stop talking. Besides my weird inner self everything or everybody has been the same. Kakashi and Obito still argue with each other about I don't even know, though Minato Sensei is a little nicer to me he still makes me train my ass off. Also...Kakashi and Obito have been acting weird around me..especially Kakashi...I guess nobody's really the same.. Anyway! Today is a new day and guess what, no Mission! I'm so excited, Jiraiya gave me money to go and buy some new clothes so I'll be in the village most of the day.

Looking at the different little sundresses I touch their fabric. I've never really been the type of girl to wear dresses. Father used to dress me up in clothes that looked like boys so I'm used to it, but maybe it's time I tried something new.

"Afternoon Azami."

I hear my name so I look behind me to see Minato Sensei and Mrs. Kushina holding hands. They're so cute together!

"Hi Sensei, Mrs. Kushina, how is your day going?" They both look at each other and giggle.

"Where fine Azami, has Kakashi come talk to you today?"

I shake my head no. I haven't really talked to anybody today...I mean there was when I ran into Asuma but he just blushed and ran away.

"Was I supposed to?" Did I do something wrong? What is it that Kakashi wants?

"Oh, well he has something he wants to tell you, you'll find him in the training ground, have a nice day!"

They walk off leaving me very confused. Okay now I'm curious. Forgetting about the sundresses I leave the store and head over to the Training grounds. I scan the area, there are no signs of Kakashi anywhere. Sighing I go to sit under a tree when I see Kakashi walking over to me, my stomach instantly turns.

"You need to talk to me or something?"

Ignoring me he pushes me up against the tree putting each one of his hands on the side of my head. Gasping I look up at him in shock.

"K...kakashi..?"

Nervous I wonder what he's going to do. I'm slightly scared by the look in his eyes.

"Close your eyes."

He whispers and I hesitate...close my eyes? Slowly closing them I feel him move one of his hands. What is he doing? Suddenly I feel his soft lips press against mine. Opening my eyes wide I see his eyes staring back at mine. He...He's kissing me...Wrapping my arms around his neck I deepen the kiss as he puts his hands on my waist. Pulling away quickly he smiles out of breath. Blushing I go to say something but he walks away. What just happened? Touching my lips I smile like an idiot. Kakashi likes me? I have to find him and tell him that I like him to...I mean I did kiss him back. Blushing I go to walk away.

"Azami!"

Obito runs up to me.

"Azami are you okay?"

Blushing I'm frozen. Crap...I can't tell him that Kakashi kissed me. That would just start a war.

"Yeah, I'm fine Obito."

"Okay good, so hey want to go get some ramen?" Is that what Kakashi wanted to tell me? So that's why Mianto Sensei chuckled when he told me...

"Azami?" Shaking away my thoughts I smile at Obito.

"Sorry Obito, I have to get home and help my father around the house."

"Oh, okay, well maybe some other time?"

Nodding I wave him bye and make my way to the Village exit. At my house I close the door behind me.

"Hey Daddy!"

Walking over to him doing his "Work" he studies me.

"Someones in a good mood."

Giggling I shrug.

"You'd never guess what happened."


	5. Chapter 5(Chunin Exams!)

**This chapter Is kind of long, but interesting, hope you enjoy! :) Also, a friendly reminder that some events in the story do not follow the actual manga or anime :3 Thank you for the reviews, they help keep me inspired :)**

So I confronted Kakashi about our little Scene and he told me he's liked me from the day I walked into the Academy. I told him that I thought he hated me and his response was that. "Obito was so nice to you and told you, you were always pretty, so I thought I wouldn't have a chance, but I couldn't take it any more so I just...Kissed you." Since then we have gotten so much closer and almost inseparable. Also, we've been kind of keeping us a secret from Obito and Minato Sensei tells us we're wrong for it...but Kakashi told me Obito likes me too...and I can't brake his heart. Oh...and ever since my curse mark has been slightly opened I've been having strange dreams about a man that resembles a snake...it's like he's calling to me.

Saving up my Diary I hear my father calling my name.

"Azami you better hurry are you're going to be late for the first test of the chunin exam."

Tossing on my usual training clothes I hurry out the door.

"Have a good day Azami, don't stress it kid!"

Waving him bye I hurry and make my way to the Village. There I meet with everybody.

"Azami, you were almost late."

Minato Sensei sighs in relief once he sees me.

"Sorry Sensei, guys, I had another bad dream last night."

They all nod in understanding, I look over at Kakashi and blush.

"Let's get going! I sure everybody's already over there!"

Obito excitedly says and begins to walk towards the testing area.

"Remember, it's all about team work."

Minato Sensei pats both Kakashi's and my head and we nod following Obito together.

"So you had another bad dream?"

Kakashi ask looking down at me with concern.

"Yeah, it was that man again...this time he told me that he can give me unbelievable power.."

Looking at Obito Kakashi quickly grabs a hold of my hand. I'm still not used of his touch so my body shivers.

"You know, you can always come sleep over at my house, I'll make your dreams go away."

He smirks at me making me bite my lip. Kakashi loves when I bite my lip.

"Hey guys I think we're almost there!"

Obito shouts so Kakashi quickly lets go of my hand.

"Hey Obito, Let's make a deal."

I say catching up with him.

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

Smiling I give him a thumbs up.

"If you can pass all the test, then I'll treat you to all you can eat ramen."

This boosts up his excitement.

"Awww yeah! You bet I'll pass these things with flying colors!"

Giggling I look back at Kakashi who's slightly glaring at Obito. Hm...

At the testing cite we meet Minato Sensei at a pair of huge doors.

"Are you guys ready?"

Nodding I give him a thumbs up while Obito Shouts.

"Believe it!"

Opening the pair of door Mianto Sensei let's us inside. Inside there are at least a hundred people from all over the world! It's really a cite to see.

"Azami my Beautiful morning star!"

My body freezes when I hear his voice. Oh no. Instantly Kakashi moves in closer to me as I boy with a bowl hair cut and a green jump suit comes running up to us.

"...Hey Guy..."

I give him a slight smile and he nearly faints.

"I am so glad to see you've made it to the Chunin exams...though I still wish you were on my team...damn you Kakashi!"

Rolling his eyes Kakashi steps in between us and starts a conversation with me.

"There's so many people in here, it's kind of nerve-racking."

I say looking at all the intimidating faces. Obito pushes Kakashi away.

"How about we show them who there up against?"

He holds out ear plugs and I smirk. Obito you're so bad. Nodding to him he hands out ear plugs to everyone from our class.

"Alright Azami, you can start now."

Taking a deep breath I focus my Chakra on my vocal cords then begin to sing one of my hypnotizing songs. Everyone goes from talking really loud to all staring at me in a trance. Closing my mouth I signal for them to take off their ear plugs.

"Wow, that's some jutsu you have."

I hear someone say and I just blush. I don't really know how I learned it but It works when I want something. Suddenly a scary looking man with a black trench coat barges in and looks around confused.

"Come on guys lets grab a seat before everyone comes to."

Obito whispers to us so we head for the desk. Kakashi and I Sit at the same desk while Obito sits in front of us. Snapping my fingers everyone snaps out of my trance.

"I'm Ibiki Morino and I'll be you're first exam proctor."

The scary man says holding sheets of paper.

"It's a written exam?" I whisper over to Kakashi as Ibiki explains that there is absolutely no cheating aloud and if one is caught then the whole team is disqualified.

"Obito..."

Kakashi sighs glancing at Obito. Oh man, I know Kakashi and I have this but Obito. I can already see him start to panic. Handing out the test I quickly whisper Good luck to both Kakashi and Obito. Getting a good look at the test my heart races a little. What kind of questions are theses, they don't make since. Looking up at Obito I see him holding his head. I have to get the answers...then I have to give them to Obito. Secretly looking around I see people making weird faces at the test, except a few. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath. I know it's risky to cheat but It has to be the only way. Seeing if Kakashi has any answers I see his test is blank. Okay Azami, let's cheat.

Biting my thumb I hid my hands under the table and begin making hands sighs. Pressing the against my chair I whisper.

"Summoning Justu."

A toad appears in my laps. Closing my eyes I focus my chakra on my eyes then reopen them. I've connected my eyes with the toads so now I can see what it sees. Sending it to go look at peoples test I quickly wright down the answers. Filling up my test I command it to go over to Obito. Looking at the toad he slightly glances back at me. Giving my closed eyed smile he nods. Watching my frog I see it pointing out the answers to Obito with it's tongue. Turning to Kakashi I see him struggling. Biting my thumb again I smear the blood on the table top and once I feel it under my control I retrace my answers with my pencil. Doing so I see the surface where Kakashi's test is rise showing me that it worked. He smirks and begins to wright down the answers. Anything that my blood touches I can control thanks to the demon inside me. Suddenly Ibiki approaches Obito's desk and snatches my toad. Oh no... Watching him he look at me and I smile.

"Wonder how this little fellow got in here?"

He says opening the window and letting my toad out. Shrugging I hold my breath to see if I'm caught but he just goes back to scanning the room. Sighing in relief I look at Obito who nods signaling that he got all the answers. Good. After 45 minutes Ibiki calls time.

"Alright, is everyone ready for the 10th question? Now listen to the rules. If you chose to take the 10th question and fail you will be disqualified in ever taking the Chunin exam again including you're teammates, but if you chose not to take it your team is dismissed and you can try against next time."

What? That's not fair! What kind of since does that make? Looking at Obito I bit my lip. If Obito can't answer the question his dream in being hokage is over...his life would be over. Come on Obtio, we can try next time...don't do this for us. Watching him he begins to shake.

"Who ever wants to leave do so now."

Several people get up and leave with their disappointed teammates. Glancing at Kakashi I see him staring at the back of Obito's head. Maybe I should be the one to end this. Going to rise to my feet Obito slams his hand down on the table.

"Hurry up and bring the question on!"

Smiling I shake my head. That fool.

"Very well then, if no one else is leaving I guess I'll have to say that the remainder of you...Pass."

Pass? Did he just say we pass?

"What do you mean we pass?"

Guy ask confused as all of us.

"The 10th question was a test to see if you'd give in for you're own selfishness or stick with you're team but it also test if you'd risk your own teammates which may happen when you are out on a mission."

Oh...that makes since I guess... Dismissing us to our next proctor everyone whose left leaves with shocked expressions.

"One down two more to go, its looking good for me Azami!"

Obito wraps an arm around my shoulder squeezing me.

"Also, thanks for the answers."

Smiling I hug him back.

"It was nothing Obito." Looking at Kakashi he smiles at the two of us.

"Yeah thanks Azami, that was pretty neat what you did."

Blushing I pull him into a group hug.

"I love you guys!"

* * *

Standing at the gates of the "Forest Of Death" I hold our Earth scroll tightly to my chest waiting for the gates to open. We have 5 days to retrieve a heaven scroll from another squad, this shouldn't be to complicated. Jiraiya's taught me how to survive in the wild so that shouldn't be a problem, it's retrieving the other scroll. A sound buzzes signaling it's time to let us in. Opening the gates Kakashi, Obito and I walk together into this dark forest.

"No ramen for 5 days..."

Obito starts already... "If we get another scroll then you'll be closer to getting all you can eat ramen."

I remind him walking close to Kakashi. This place gives me the creeps.

"Obito stop walking so fast, we have to stay close to each other, we don't know what or who is out there watching us."

Staying a little behind me I wonder if he senses something off. Five minutes pass and we are all just walking in silence...well Obito has his constant questions but it's pretty quite.

"Wait."

Kakashi stops me by grabbing my arm.

"What is it?"

Obito turns to look at us...Wait I feel it too.

"There's someone watching us." I whisper grabbing for my Kunai.

"Come out, we know you're watching us."

Kakashi states and that's when three Ninja from the Rain Village jump down from the trees.

"I guess we're caught guys...Give them our scroll."

They all wear a weird thing over their mouths. Tossing their scroll to Obito I catch a good look at it.

"Obito don't touch it!"

Cutting my finger I let the blood hit the ground before kicking it sending a tiny bolder flying and knocking the "scroll" away from Obito where it blows up.

"So you saw through our attack, I guess you guys aren't that weak after all."

Handing Kakashi our scroll I tell them to get away from here.

"No Azami."

"I'll meet up with you in a little bit, I promise."

Nodding Kakashi grabs Obito and drags him away. Two of the Rain ninja go to follow them but I summon two clones to occupy them.

"Ha, you think you can take on all of us."

Smirking I draw blood again and then focus my Chakra to my feet.

"I'll give it 5 seconds until I beat you."

All laughing I shrug twisting my feet the ground opens up underneath them, burring them chin deep into the earth.

"Good luck getting out of solid ground."

Giving a peace sign I walk away. "What? How did she do that! Get me out of here!"

Returning to Kakashi and Obito, Kakashi holds a Kunai up to my neck.

"What are you doing?" I question eyeing the Kunai.

"How do we know it's really you?" Oh...Smart thinking Kakashi. Going to grab his hand he steps back.

"Before you left I handed you the scroll and I also attached a string of Chakra on your hand."

Looking at his hand he grabs a hold of the string of chakra following it back to my hand.

"Sorry Azami, I just had to make sure."

"It's fine, you did the right thing, we should really have a code or something to make sure we are who we say we are."

Agreeing with me we come up with a code. Latter that evening we make camp and I offer to go and look for food. Finding a flexible branch I begin to climb a really tall tree until I'm all the way to the top. At the top I'm taken by the view. Except for the name this place is really beautiful. Calling out to them I tell them to get ready to catch our food. Making bird sounds I see a flock of birds coming my way. Making a bow out of the branch and my chakra I use a kunai as an arrow and strike down three birds.

"We got them!" I hear Obito shout so I make my way down. Using Obito's fire ball jutsu we start a fire as Kakashi ready's our birds. We're eating good tonight!

So it's been four days already and we've had no luck in getting a Haven scroll. Things aren't looking good.

"This sucks, we only have one more day to get a scroll!"

Obito tosses a Kunai in anger.

"Maybe there's no one left, maybe we're to late."

I drink the last of our water. "No, we can't think like that, I say we head out after sundown when everyone's asleep."

Kakashi stomps out our fire. "Okay, I'll go refill our canteens." I say rising to my feet. "Okay, when you get back we'll head out."

Nodding I make my way over to the river. Filling up our canteens my vision get fuzzy. The hell? Why do I feel so sleepy. Suddenly I start to see feathers and realize Genjustu, but before I have the chance to release it something hits me in the back of the head. Someones attacking me! Lifting me up my body's frozen...I have to...biting my lip I quickly do a summoning before I pass out.

 **Kakashi's POV**

"Where is Azami, she should have been back by now."

Obito shields his eyes from the setting sun. He's right she should be back by now...I wonder if she ran into trouble...I knew I shouldn't have let her go off on her on.

"Let's go and see if she needs help." I suggest and he nods. Heading in the direction she went a herd of Toads surround us. Oh no...She told us when she went to gather food she'd send a message if she ran into trouble.

"Kakashi...the toads.."

"Yeah, I know, we need to hurry." Following the toads I mentally beat myself up. I can't believe I let her go on her own, I know if I wanted to go with her she'd complain about being capable of taking care of herself. I should have just taken her wrath...

"What do you think happened?" Obito questions making me furious. I just want him to shut up and let me think! Why wont he ever shut up! The toads vanish telling us that we're near. Hiding in a tree I see a clearing in the forest. Signaling Obito to move closer I notice a group of ninja. Is Azami in the middle of them? Closer my body freezes. It's the ninja we ran into the first day, the ninja from the Rain Village...and they have Azami tied to a tree. A sick feeling hits me when I realize what their trying to do...I have to stop them! Over come with anger I summon my Chidori and go to attack. Obito follows closely behind. Trying to fight off their many clones Obito and I fight back to back. We have to keep fighting but I know we're at our limit. Going to give a final blow the Ninjas vanish.

"Damnit!"

I yell punching a tree.

"Kakashi, Azami."

Obito says and I try to calm myself down, but I look over at Azami and now I want to kill those ninja. Running over to her I see that half her clothes have been cut off.

"I'm here Azami, I'm here."

I grind my teeth to stop the tears, cutting her lose I gather her in my arms. All she dose is stare at me.

"Azami..."

Obito whispers looking at her. "We have to get her out of here Kakashi." Nodding I pick her up, Obito takes off his coat and wraps it around her.

"I know it doesn't matter anymore...but I got their scroll." Pressing her tightly to my chest I give a exhausted smile.

"Good Job Obito..."

At the center we go to our assigned room so I set Azami leaning against the wall as Obito and I try to figure out what to do next.

"I think we're supposed to read them together."

I say so Obito and I each unroll a scroll. Suddenly they poof out our hands and Minato Sensei stands in front of us.

"Congratulation you guy's made it!" He gives us a wink and a thumbs up.

"Wait, where's Azami?" Feeling sick to my core I drop to my knees.

"She was kidnapped by ninja form the Rain..." Obito starts but can't finish. Walking over to Azami Sensei gently picks her up, that's when she starts to sob.

"I...I...want...my...father.."

"Continue with the exam boys, I'll bring her to the hospital."

Teleporting out the room Obito helps me up. Joining everyone we wait through a lecture where the Hokage explains how we have a month to train for the final exam. Dismissing us Obito and I hurry to the hospital.

"She's talking to her father, you can't go in right now."

Minato Sensei says with a worried expression.

"Is she going to be okay?"

I ask clenching my fist.

"The doctors says she has no physical damage but mentally..."

Going to storm off the door opens and a huge man with crazy white hair walks out.

"You boys can go in and see her, maybe you can get her to talk some more." Going to talk to Sensei Obito and I walk into the room. Azami's sitting up in the bed, she doesn't even turn to look at us when we enter the room.

"Hey Azami.." Obito stands on the side of her bed but she stays quite.

"Come on boys, let her rest."

Minato sensei calls so we go to exit.

"...Kakashi..." I hear her soft voice so I stop and look at her. Minato Sensei and Obito are gone so I walk up to her.

"Azami..." I begin but she wraps her arms around me sobbing hard. Rubbing her back I can't stop the tears from escaping.

"I'm sorry Azami...I should have been with you...I could have prevented this..." Shaking her head she buries her face in my chest.

"Don't blame you're self Kashi..." Looking up at me she lifts a shaky hand up to me and wipes my tears.

"Don't cry.." Pressing her lips to mine I wrap my arms around her tightly. I promise to never let that happen again.

* * *

 **Azami's POV**

I spent two weeks in the hospital trying to gain my...self back. They ended up just giving me medicine to suppress my thoughts because I demanded to start training for the Chunin exam. Father told me to just wait till next time but I can't... I have to finish the exams, I have to show I'm not week. Having father train me I isolate myself from everyone...even Kakashi. I've been trying to find the time to thank them but I can't bring myself into going into the Village...Also, now my dreams are worst and I can't get any sleep which isn't good because tomorrows the final exam. I wonder who all made it.

Getting out of bed I change into black shots a sleeveless under netted shirt that goes all the way up to my neck and a red and white over shirt that has a low V cut. Fixing my curly copper hair I tie in my headband.

"Morning Azami." My father gently greats me, I know he doesn't want me to participate in the final exam, but It's my own choice to do so.

"Hi daddy." I slip on my black sandals and sit at the table.

"Are you going to come watch me?" I question eating the breakfast he's fixed me.

"Of course, I didn't train you to not watch for results." He jokes around so I give him a smile.

"Well are you ready, it's about time to start heading out."

Nodding We head over to the arena. At the arena we meet up with Mianto Sensei and the boys.

"Azami!" Both Obito and Kakashi run up to me and I instantly hug them both tightly.

"I missed you guys." I say sneaking a kiss on Kakashi's cheek.

"We missed you too, glad to have you back."

Minato Sensei squeezes me tightly.

All contestants are called to the arena where we're explained the rules...I see that the ninja from the Rain made it...and I'm pared with the one that...Why did I want to keep doing this is it to late to walk way? No, this is your time to get revenge. The first match starts with one of the Rain ninja with a leaf ninja. When it comes to Obito he's pared up with Guy and with a bit of struggle Obito finally wins. It's late afternoon and it's finally my turn. Kakashi won his battle with the other Rain ninja and nearly killed the guy, and now it's me. Hesitating Minato Sensei pats my back.

"You can still back out Azami." Shaking my head I jump down to the arena.

"Ah, well, look who it is." The guy chuckles making my gut turn. Calm down Azami.

"This time I'll finish what I started, guess you should have killed me when you had the chance." Breathing hard the sharp pain forms on my chest.

"Okay, you may begin." Grabbing at my chest I groan. "What's the matter, already giving up?" Doubling over I let this feeling consume me, I feel the marks covering my body, I feel my eyes changing...Feeling a surge of power I stand straight.

"What the hell?" Smiling I begin to giggle hysterically. Moving towards him he pulls out a Kunai. Panting I let out a roar that shakes the whole arena dropping him to his knees I have him paralyzed. Standing over him I bring my fist up and start driving it into his face over and over. Blacking out I feel someone grab my shoulders and try pulling my back. Turning to punch who ever is touching me I see Mianto Sensei looking at me in fear. Shaking my head I arch my back in pain and scream as the marks go back into my body. Collapsing Sensei grabs a hold of me.

"Azami you need to calm down." I hear my dad's voice so I close my eyes and take deep breaths. Calm I reopen them and see the medics caring the guy away, his face is really messed up. Did I do that? Hearing cheers all around me I realize that I won, but who cares, I got my revenge.

Having me calmed down the battles go on. It is now down to four people, Obito and Kakashi and a leaf ninja and myself. I guess seeing my battle startled her so she asks to quit, so it's just Kakashi and Obito. This fight should be interesting. They both go at each other with their best and they almost seem to cancel out each other but Kakashi is always thinking a head of Obito and it leads to Kakashi's victory. Now it's Kakashi's and my time to battle.

Standing in front of Kakashi my stomach tightens.

"I don't want to fight you Kakahsi." I tell him and he smiles. "You've gotten this far Azami, you can't give up now." Shrugging I bit my lip. "I..."

"Let this be the initial test to see who's tougher huh? Give it all we got?" Kakashi interrupts me, nodding I ready my stance.

"Hey Azami?" "Ready..." "Yes Kakashi?" "Set..." "I love you." What? He can't do this right now..."Begin..." Blushing I shake my head. "You drive my crazy Hatake."

Our battles been going on for 45 minutes and people are cheering like crazy, some people shout out Kakashi's name and some people shout out mine. We're both exhausted and almost out of chakra.

"You know you could have ended this battle the second it started."

He says as we block each others kunai attack. "What fun would that be? I know how you like a challenge." I smirk at him, we've been flirting this whole time. "Well what do you say we give these freaks a show? Give them one last brawl?" Smiling I agree to his game, standing a good distance from each other he summons his chidori. "Now it's you're turn to show what you've learned." Smirking I bit my thumb and let it drip to the ground. I focus the chakra at the palm of my hand forming the "rasengan" but with my own little twist. A vortex of elements begin to circle around my chakra ball.

"I call this Elemental vortex, Rasengan!" Charging towards each other I honestly don't know what out intent is at the moment but our hands collide and a sharp pain forms in my chest. Gasping I spit up blood. What? Looking at my hand I see I've completely missed him, the look on his face is what scares me. Tracing where his hand is I see it impaled into my heart.

"Azami..." Removing his hand I fall into his arms.

"No...no...AZAMI! Gasping I reach up to touch his face.

"Kakashi... I love you too..."

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

Looking down at Azami's limp body I can't believe my eyes. What have I done...Minato Sensei and Jiraiya rush over to us and push me out the way. Looking at the blood on my hands my body shakes. Did...I kill her...

"W...What is that?" Minato Sensei says so I push between them. Looking at Azami's body I see they've cut open her shirt reviling a gaping whole, but her heart..there's no way. Her heart is perfectly fine, in fact a red and pink dragon made of chakra is wrapped around it.

"What is that?" I ask as medics rush over to her.

"I thought the seal was over her heart, but it's actually on her heart..." Jiraiya says to Minato Senesei.

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask following then as the medics carry Azami away.

"She'll be just fine Kid, just do me a favor and stay out of the way." Jiraiya say in anger, stopping in my tracks Minato just glances at me...

So apparently Azami is going to be okay, they said that no internal organs where damaged and because of the demon sealed inside her she'll make a full recovery. Mianto Sensei also had a talk with me about using my Chidori and I swore to never use it again. He told me to only use it on an enemy if it is absolutely called for. The hospital wont allow visitors so I can't go and visit Azami and it's killing me. But now its been almost a month and I've bought flowers and chocolates, they finally let me in to see her.

"Kakashi?" Her soft voice make my body quiver. Smiling I approach her bed.

"Azami I'm..." Pressing her finger to my lips she giggles.

"Don't...we kind of had it coming, those are nice." Taking the flowers she sniffs them...she's not mad? Dropping to my knees I hold her hand.

"I should never hurt you like that, it was stupid of me..." Patting my head she pulls down her shirt.

"I got this cool scar." Touching it gently I look at her.

"You always know how to amaze me Azami." Blushing she give me her cute smile.

"Now why is that Hatake? Brushing a strand of hair out of her face I say.

"You're always so positive and full of spirit." Blushing she looks away.

"So, did I win?" Shocked I lightly chuckle. "Well we're both Chunins now." Laying back she fist pumps the air.

"Sweet."

Once she was able to leave the hospital she ended up treating Obito to his All you can eat Ramen for giving his best.

 **The next chapters may seem like a different story, but most will be explained! Please keep enjoying :3**


	6. Chapter 6(Time Skip)

_**TIME SKIP**_

 _Soon the Third Shinobi war broke out and everyone including Genin were put to work to support the lost of lives going on in the battle field. So many lives where lost and so many lost their Loved ones...Including me...I lost my dear friend Obito on a mission to take out a stupid bridge. To help out after the war, when everything came to a still I was put on the Anbu Black Ops along with Kakashi, Minato said we where highly capable of joining so we did to help the Village. Then the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the Village and we lost our, my dear Hokage and Sensei, but his sacrifice was for a good cause, he saved the Village. Lost and Devastated by my loses while on a mission for the ops we ran into a snake like man named Orochimaru who claimed to have known me and told me he was the man in my dreams...Told me he could bring my loved ones back if I seek him out with my curse mark that he gave me a a child. Curious about my past life and wanting the return of my loved ones I spent years seeking this wicked man. In doing so I left behind the only man that gave me true happiness, I betrayed him._

Approaching the entrance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves I smile to myself. I'm finally back home after so long, I just hope I'm still welcome.

"What is you're business here?"A man ask standing in front of me. What do I say to him.

"I'm coming back from a mission and need to report to Lord Hokage."

Pointing at the leaf headband on top my head they let me through. That wasn't a complete lie, I do have to talk to Lord Hokage. Looking around me I see that so much has changed, I guess I've changed too, I'm not the innocent little girl that I used to be. Making a quick stop before heading to the old mans office I make my way to the training grounds. I have to pay my respects to Obito first for not visiting him in a while...My heart slightly hurts as I try to push the memories away.

Approaching the memorial Stone my body freezes. There a man almost 6 feet tall with light grey hair defying gravity stands with his back to me. Quickly I find a tree to hide behind. What are the odds he'd be here when I'd want to come...there's no doubt he's here for the same reason I'm here. Trying to keep my heart at a normal speed I sneak a peak at him. He's gotten so tall...I've barley grown an inch since I left. Shoving his hand in his pockets he clears his throat.

"It's not nice to Stalk people." His voice shocks me, it's so deep. Turning to make a run for it I trip over a tree root and fall out into the open. Wow Azami...so smooth. Looking up I see him staring down at me with a wide eye. He has the other one covered with his headband, no doubt to hide the sharingan.

"...Azami..." Hearing my name makes me shiver, quickly I get up and dust myself off.

"Oh hi Kakashi..." Scanning me head to toe I scratch the back of my head nervously.

"...You're back..." Nodding I give a twitchy laugh. "Just got back actually...which reminds me I need to go talk to the old man." Point my thumb in the direction I need to go I slowly inch myself away.

"Oh...okay..." I don't know if he's shocked, upset or both...maybe he wants me to leave.

"Maybe we can catch up latter?" I suggest hoping he'll say yes. He takes a while to answer but finally says.

"You still have the house outside the village?" Nodding he turns and goes back to staring at the stone. Well...I'll see you around...I guess. Walking away I make sure I'm quite a distance before slumping to the ground. It's been so long...I forgot the feeling I get when I'm around him. Though it's my fault...I left him to find Orochomaru...I betrayed him...Gathering myself together I push aside my emotions and make my way to the Hokage's office.

Knocking on the door I take a deep breath.

"Come in." I hear so I open the door.

"Azami?" Lord Hokage says rising to his feet, I bow in front of him and begin my plea.

"Forgive me Lord Hokage..." Standing in front of me he gives a small smile.

"Rise my child." Confused I slowly rise to have him pull me into a tight hug.

"I'm confused, you're not mad at me?" Chuckling he looks at me with joy.

"I'm glad to see you're well, everyone's missed you." What? Pulling away I shake my head.

"No, I left the Village in search for power from Orochimaru...I've betrayed everyone..."

"Did you accomplish your goal?" I got stronger but I could not seek out Orochimaru.

"No Sr."

"Well then I don't see any betrayal here, plus, you're father demanded I mark it down as a mission so you're safe from the council."

Jiraiya did that, but I didn't tell him where I was going...Kakashi must have told him.

"Speaking of your father, have you gone and seen him?" Shaking my head I think about how I ran into Kakashi, I hope I can make things right between us.

"Well I'd advise you to go and do that, he's been...different since you've left." Thanking Lord Hokage I make my leave, but before I do I ask where I can find my father. Blushing he scratches the back of his head.

"He's very fond of the bathhouse, I'd try there." Sighing I wave him good bye. Of course I should have known without me he'd go crazy.

At the bathhouse I instantly scope out the girls hot springs until I see a man with big white hair crouching down peeping.

"Excuse me?" Seeing him tense up I put my hands on my hips. Slowly he turns to look at me.

"Well hello there gorgeous, I haven't seen you around these parts." He runs up to me drooling...What the?! Grossed out I pull back my arm and punch him hard.

"IT'S ME DAD!" Flying back and landing on the ground he takes a good look at me.

"AZAMI?" Sighing I help him up.

"What did I say about peeping?" Chuckling he pulls me into a tight hug, I'm getting a few of these today...except from...stop it Azami.

"Who cares, my babies back in one peace." Swallowing the lump in my throat a tear escapes.

"...Please don't be mad at me daddy..." Pulling me arms length apart he sighs.

"I'm not mad Azami...I was just upset to hear from your boyfriend that my daughter left to go find a man like Orochimaru."

Looking away I bit my lip. "But seeing that you've come back still emotional makes me happy." Giggling I wipe my eyes dry.

"Thanks daddy."

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV _flashback_**

 _"Will that be all for you Sr.?" Nodding I pay for the bouquet of flowers._

 _"Those are Lovely, I'm guessing they're for Obito?" Kurenai says walking aside of me._

 _"No, these are actually for Azami." Messing with the white roses I blush._

 _"That's adorable, taking her out on a date?" Gently pushing her away I say._

 _"How about you go and find Asuma, I'm sure you can get him to buy you flowers."_

 _Blushing she rolls her eyes. "Shut up Kakashi." Seeing the village exit in view she departs._

 _Approaching a small wooden house I knock on the door but no one answers._

 _"Azami?" The lights are on so she has to be home. Turning the knob I discover that it's unlocked so I step inside._

 _"Azami, are you getting ready for tonight?" Hearing rustling from her room I walk over to see her tearing it apart._

 _"What are you doing?" Shocked by my voice she stops what she's doing._

 _"Kakashi!" Looking at her she hides a bag behind her._

 _"Where are you going?" There's something wrong, the air is thick with fear._

 _"Nowhere, I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well can we do a rain check on the date?" Walking up to me she gently kisses my cheek._

 _"These are lovely thanks." Taking the flowers from me she goes into the kitchen. Following her I watch as she puts them in a vase._

 _"Why are you lying to me?" I ask a sick feeling in my gut. She hesitates to reply. "I'm not lying, I really don't feel good." She picks at her nails not once looking at me._

 _"Then why is your bag packed, do you have a mission form the ops?" Shaking her head she begins to cry._

 _"I can't take this anymore Kakashi! He's always in my head and even more in my dreams...he says he can bring them back..."_

 _"Orochimaru? Are you really going to believe the crap he tells you Azami, he just wants your power!"_

 _"It's not just about the power Kakashi, this curse mark, it's literately killing me, I have to go to him." Going into her room she returns with her bag._

 _"If you think I'll just let you leave and go to that...sick man...you better prepare to fight."_

 _"Kakashi don't." Reaching for the door knob I grab her arm. "Ow...Kakashi let me go!" Clenching my jaw my body shakes._

 _"Azami, I love you, please don't do this to me, I can't lose you too..." Biting her lip she looks away. "I have to go..." Pulling free she starts to walk away._

 _"It's him or me Azami."_

 _"No, Kakashi don't, please." Tears stream down my cheek, I can't loose you..._

 _"If you leave then you're choosing to leave everything you have behind!" Giving me a look of sorrow she pulls down my mask and kisses me hard._

 _"I love you Kakashi Hatake." Walking away I go to go after her but my vision gets fuzzy and everything fades out. She's poisoned me...Dropping to the ground I watch as she disappears into the darkness. Azami._

* * *

 **Kakashi's POV**

"Kakashi Sensei, are you alright?"

Shaking my thoughts away I look over and see my students staring at me.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be training?"

"We were but you've been really quite and when we saw that you weren't reading your pervy book, we thought something wasn't right."

Sakura says concern on her face. I rise to my feet.

"Don't worry I'm alright, you guys really need to keep training if you want to have a shot in the Chunin exams."

Nodding they go back to training. Was that really Azami I ran into yesterday? She was so different...so beautiful. Her being back, does that mean she didn't find him? I know if she did she wouldn't have come back to the Village, but why was she gone for so long...That doesn't matter, she's back.

"Alright guys let's call it a day, lets meet at the Village entrance tomorrow around noon."

"Why? Ooo are we going on a mission Sensei?!" Naruto Yells adding to my headache.

"Not exactly, we're going visit an old friend of mine."

"An old friend?" Sakura questions and I hurry to answer before Naruto speaks but he already begins.

"What! Why do we have to go and see an "Old" friend, how would that help us train."

"I agree with Naruto." Sasuke says so I sigh pressing on my temples.

"Look this friend of mine is really strong, stronger than me...they'll be more help to you guys then I will with preparing you for the exams."

Naruto sighs. "Yeah, what ever you say Sensei." Giving a closed eyed smile I wave them good bye before heading over to the memorial stone. There I pay respects to Obito and then wait to see if she shows up again. Squinting against the setting sun I leave,why an I still here, the second I'd known she was back I should have gone to see her. What if she doesn't feel the same about me like she used to? Back at my apartment I take a quick shower then lie in bed to read. I'm using my students as an excuse to go see her, to be honest I'm really nervous about it, I don't know how she'll act.

In the morning I get changed and head to meet my squad but before I stop by Obito and ask him what he thinks about my situation. Obviously he's not going to answer back but I feel more confidant to express it to someone.

"You're Late again Sensei I thought you said to be here at noon!" Naruto already starts, walking past them I give the answer I think is just hilarious.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to walk a different way."

"Yeah, yeah, black cat my ass!"

Ignoring all of their questions the whole way their we approach a small wooden house and I freeze. I haven't been here since the day she left...maybe I can turn around before it's to late. No, you've been waiting for this day.

"Sensei are you okay?" Sakura ask me and I realize they're all staring at me.

"I'm fine, lets go." Moving closer to the house I hear singing and I can't help but smile to myself.

"What is that noise? Is someone singing?" We move close enough that I see her swinging from a tree in the back of the house.

"Wait! Your friends a girl?!" Naruto shouts looking at me.

"You're telling me a girl is stronger than you Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto looks at me stupidly and I hold back the urge to flick him.

"Hey, girls can be strong too Naruto!" Sakura punches him in the back of the head.

"Okay guys settle down."

"Wait...is her swing made out of chakra?" Sasuke ask. Finally someone noticed.

"Whoa you're right...cool."

Suddenly the singing stops and she stares at us. I can already see her blushing.

* * *

 **Azami's POV**

Kakashi? Rising to my feet I walk up to him and three kids. He came, does that mean he doesn't hate me?

"Wow she's really pretty Sensei." The girl with long pink hair says in awe. Sensei?

"Hi Kakashi, whose your little friends?" I ask gazing at a boy with crazy yellow hair and blue eyes and a boy with raven colored hair and dark eyes, they remind me of a certain squad.

"Um, this is my squad, guys why don't you introduce yourselves?"

The blond boy goes first.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be Hokage one day!" Uzumaki?

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Uchiha? I look at Kakashi and he gives me a closed eyed smile.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like!" She blushes and glances at Sasuke and Squeals.

"It's really nice to meet you all, I'm a bit surprised to see you've actually passed the bell test, my name is Azami."

"You know the bell test?" Giggling I pat Naruto's head.

"I have some cut watermelon in the back, how about you guys go grab some to eat?" Excitement grows on their faces as they rush to the back of the house.

"They remind me of us when we were genin." I say alone with Kakashi he towers over me.

"Yeah except you where the one who played hard to get." Blushing I can't hide my smile.

"Well you got me."

"Yeah, I had you..." He mumbles but Ii hear it as if he yelled it out loud, you can't cry Azami suck it up.

"Why are you here Kakashi?" I say bitterly, he scratches the back of his head.

"Well you see...I kind of told my students that you'd help them train for the Chunin Exams." My skin Crawls, the Chunin Exams...

"What? Kakashi of all people...you know how I feel about the exams..."

"Ii know and that's why I want you to train them, so they're prepared for anything especially Sakura." Turing I look at her, she keeps trying to talk to Sasuke but he's getting annoyed. Ii sigh.

"...Fine...I though you came to visit me..." I mumble the last part. Unexpectedly he lifts my chin up so that I'm looking at him.

"Azami..."

"Hey Kakashi Sensei, I thought you said she was stronger than you, how do we know you're telling the truth?" Naruto says so Kakashi quickly moves away from me.

"You admitted to your students that I was stronger than you?" I smirk and watch his cheek turn a pale pink.

"It was the only way to get them to come." "Sounds like you're the one who really wanted to come."

Naruto Looks between us and ticks out his pinky finger. "Ooh yeah, Sensei was so persistent on having us come with him."

"You better Shut up Naruto." Kaksahi warns and I giggle a little weight lifting off my chest. Turning to his students I give my closed eyed smile.

"Did you guys come prepared?"

"Prepared?" Sakura ask confused. "Well before I could train you I have to see what you guys are capable of."

"Hell yeah we're prepared bring it on Azami Sensei!" Naruto yells, man this boy has energy...Azami Sensei, that sounds so good! Ii hear Kakashi chuckle sending shivers down my spine. Going into my house I come back holding three bells.

"I'm sure you are all aware of what this is." I stand in front of them, they have a face of slight regret.

"Sure we know how that we have to retrieve the bells but why is there three?" I see Sakura is very observant.

"In stead of getting the bells as a team each one of you have to see if you can get a bell from me, yes being on a squad is about team work but this isn't what this exercise is about." I look over and see Kakashi watching me amused.

"Ready, Set, Begin!" They all sprint out into the trees.

"You came up with that one on your own?" Kakashi sits at my porch steps staring at me. "Sure Did!" I wink at him and he blushes.

"Creative as usual I see."


	7. Chapter 7(Second Bell Test)

The first person to try and get a bell is Naruto. He now stands just a few feet away from me. Is he going to come at me head on? Confused I ready myself for anything, after all they did pass it the first time.

"Well are you going to make your move?" I ask growing impatient. Naruto smirks.

"I'm working on it believe it!" I hear Kakashi sigh, this boy is something else. Pulling out a kunai I toss it at him and it hits him dropping him to his knees. What?

"You were supposed to dodge it!" You yell going over to see if he's alright but when you reach him he poofs away.

"What a shadow clone?" Hearing several chuckles and battle cries you turn to see multiple clones of him charging after you. Impressive there's so many of them, quickly I easily dodge their attacks.

"That would have worked, catching me off guard but the only thing is." I finish off the last of his clones. "You're to loud, you gave away your own cover." Closing my eyes I listen to see where the real Naruto is. Finally spotting him I reopen my eyes facing the direction I saw him. Making my own clones I have them blend in with the shadows that are behind him. He has energy I'll give him that but his skills lack the most. Focusing on my clones I catch him off guard by having them pin him down.

"You're not the only one who can use clones, but mine are way advanced then yours." Hearing a whistling sound my mind already forms what it is just in time for me to catch a shuriken. Keeping Naruto pined I turn to where the attack came from to see Sasuke preforming a fire justu. Pricking my thumb I press it to the ground until I feel the ground quiver. Quickly I make a wall around me blocking his fire ball.

"What? But how?" I hear Sasuke so I punch the wall making it crumble around me. He has a look of surprise and slight fear on his face. Having the ground still at my will I press both hands flat against it and slowly turn them making Sasuke's feet bury into the ground. Okay now I have two trapped, where is the girl. Struggling to get free I walk past Sasuke to wear Sakura is hiding. Suddenly I feel genjustu but I let it take me over. The world around me spins and suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke both gang up on me pining me down on my knees. Sakura appears out of the bushes smirking and takes a bell from me but I can't stop her, the two boys take one as well. Closing my eyes I whisper. "Release." Back in the real world I see that I'm on my knees and that Sakura holds a bell in front of me. Breathing heavily I smile. "That was pretty good."

"Kakashi Sensei's been helping me practice." She giggles so I turn to look at Kakashi and he tells Sakura good job. "Hey that's not fair!" I hear Naruto yell and I almost forgot I have him pined down. Releasing him I walk over to Sasuke and pull him out the ground. "Congratulations, you guys are worthy of having me train you." I give them a peace sign and giggle. "What but only I got a bell." Sakura ask confused, I see that Sasuke is really frustrated with her. "Yes, but Naruto and Sasuke both showed what they were capable of and they both are very strong." Naruto fist bumps the air. "So does that mean you'll train us?" Nodding I pat his head.

"I have nothing better to do." I joke grabbing a slice of watermelon and take a huge bite out of it. Still confused they all turn to Kakashi. Rising to his feet he stretches. "I think that's all for today, you guys are dismissed." They remain standing still, I roll my eyes. "What? That's it!" Naruto yells at Kakashi. "Yeah Kakashi, don't you think we should show them what their senseis are capable of?" I smirk at Kakashi challenging him.

"Oh I know you did not just Challenge me." Shrugging I press a finger to my lips. "I mean if you don't think you can handle me." His students watch us amusingly. "Fine, but don't complain if I hurt you like you used to." Getting ready I fix my stance. "Hey, did I complain when you almost killed me?" Shaking his head he also ready's himself. "I thought we'd never talk about that." "Oops." We both throw a Kunai canceling each others attack. Sprinting over to him I quickly go to attack him with another Kunai but he moves away in time. This goes on for a while, finally I decide to kick it up a notch with my ninjutsu making him reveal his Sharingan. I hear gasp from the kids and smile. "She must be tough if Kakashi Sensei has to use his Sharingan." Sakrua whispers to Naruto and Sasuke. Closing my eyes I focus my chakra on my eyes and reopen them to my own version of his Sharingan that only my demon posses. We go at it again blocking each others attacks until finally we are almost out of Chakra. Backing Kakashi against a tree I hold a Kunai to his throat. "I win." I breath heavily smiling, he looks down at me. "Is this your final move?" I could tell he's smirking underneath his mask. "No, this is." Standing on the tips of my toes I smash my lips against the mask where his lips are. Wide eyed his hands find my waist. "What!" All three genin say shocked by my sudden move. Pulling away I blush. "What was that for?" He ask blushing. "You wanted to kiss me ever since you got here, I saw it on your face." Chuckling he scratches the back of his head. "You know me so well." Hearing snickering we turn to his students to see Naruto shoving his pinky finger in Sakura and Sasuke's face. I blush a deep red realizing what I just did. "There, are you all happy, you saw me lose to a girl." Kakashi admits defeat, mainly to Naruto. "That was awesome Azami Sensei, you have to teach me some of those moves!" Nodding I give a thumbs up.

"You guys can meet me here around noon tomorrow and we can start your training." They nod and Kakashi sends them back to the Village, Kakashi stays. Looking at him I watch as he walks into my house. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask in my dining room, Kakashi's sitting at my table. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers." Propping his feet on my table he makes himself comfortable. My stomach slightly tightens. I'm not sure if I'm ready to answer his questions. Seeing that he's not going to leave I push his feet off and sit next to him. "Fine, ask away." I just want to get this over with. He becomes very serious, fixing his posture. "Did you find Orochimaru?" The name makes me shudder. "I did not." The air becomes thick so I lightly fan myself. "Then why were you gone for so long?" Sadness fills his voice, I can't look at him. "I found someone to teach me, a Sensei who trained me to become even more powerful than I once was." "What about the curse mark?" Reaching for the mark on my chest I begin to sweat. Suddenly my breath comes in short gasps and my vision fades. "Azami?"

* * *

 **Azami's POV ( _flash back)_**

 _Crossing the border of the Land Of Fire I stop to take a brake. My mark is preventing me to walk, the pain is just unbearable. How am I supposed to find this man? Dropping to the ground I lay face fist in the hard earth screaming as the mark burns into the core of my heart. Grunting I dig my nails into the soil until the pain eases up enough for my to sit up. Pulling down my shirt I see the mark glowing a mixture of red and orange. I can't die here...I have to find Orochimaru, he knows who I was before I woke up in the Leaf Village, he know how to bring Obito and Minato Sensei back. Body trembling I force myself to my feet. "You look sick child." A deep voice echos around me so I reach for a Kunai but end up falling to the ground in pain. "...Can you help me?" I ask the mysterious voice and in return the man chuckles. "Depends on you're condition." Looking up a man towers over me, wrapped in bandages wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. "This...mark..." Grabbing at my heart I scream, he just studies me. "Let me have a look." Showing the man my mark he thinks. "Hm, I might have a solution to this." The man is close enough for me to see his features. They seem so familiar, almost resembles the snake man. "...Are you Orochimaru?" I ask and see a look of surprise. "Who?" He ask and my hopes fall. "...No one, sorry." Pulling out a vile of something he commands I take it so I do. "Let me tell you how this works, in order for this curse to stop rejecting your body you first have to die, but if you're strong enough to revive on your own, to thank me you have to journey with me as an assistant and in return I will train you for when you meet this "Orochimaru". What? Did he say I have to die? "I don't want to die!" I scream suddenly feeling the world around me begin to fade. "I don't want you to die either." He smirks as I collapse into his arms._

 _ **Azami's POV**_

Opening my eyes darkness surrounds me so I start to panic. "Azami, calm down, your safe." His smooth voice calms me down. I'm not used to hearing his voice when I wake up. "Kakashi?" He flips on my lamp and my eyes quickly adjust to my surroundings. I'm in my bedroom. "Did I pass out?" I ask not remembering how or when I got here. "Yeah...Azami do you still have nightmares?" Looking away from him I glance at my window and see that it is now night. "I was screaming in my sleep again, wasn't I?" Sitting up I pick at my nails. "To be honest, I haven't slept well since the day I left." I bit my lip to fight the tears. Lifting my chin so that I can look at him Kakashi lowers his voice. "I'm not Mad at you Azami, Jiraiya explained to me how Orochimaru's curse works, he was sure you'd never come back, said Orochimaru would use you to gain power. So when I saw you the other day, I was just so glad to see you smile, to see that you where still...you." Tears roll down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Kakashi, I would have never left if it wasn't for this stupid curse mark...it wasn't even worth leaving, I didn't get the answers I wanted..." Pulling me into his arms I sob into his chest.

Calmed down, Kakashi fills me in on all that's happened since I've been gone. I can't believe everyone treats Naruto like that because he has a demon in him...well I guess I can being I have to live outside the village, but I can't believe Itachi wiped out his whole clan except for Sasuke...Seeing Kakashi begin to get sleepy I rise to my feet. "You should go home Kakashi and get some rest." Remaining seated on my bed he looks at me dumbly. "What?" I question crossing my arms. "You think I'm just going to leave? I finally have you back, I'm not letting you go again. Plus, you said you still have nightmares and that you haven't slept well since you left, so I'm staying and making sure you get a good nights rest." Blushing I crawl back in bed, Kakashi crawls in on the side of me and I quickly snuggle up to him. As if I've never left I begin playing through his hair like I used to before crashing hard. Having the best sleep of my life.

 **Sorry it's kind of short and took so long to update, I had a bit of writers block. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
